Codename: Kids Next Door (season 7, 2018)
Codename: Kids Next Door season 7 is where season 6 had left off. This marks the 1st appearances of Numbuh 325,326, Numbuh 238,239, Numbuh 385,695, Numbuh 758,759 and Numbuh 463,464. Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1/13 Year Old Nigel, Numbuh 2/14 Year Old Hoagie and the DCFDTL (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3/15 Year Old Kuki, Genki (Numbuh 3 and Mushi's mother and Kani's wife) and the DCFDTL (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4/16 Year Old Wally, Tommy/Numbuh 988,989, Joey Beetles/Numbuh898,899, the Toilenator and the DCFDTL (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5/17 Year Old Abby, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL (voices) *Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno, Mona Beetles and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) *Rachel MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) *Tom Kenny as Mr. Wink, the Common Cold, Chester, Knightbrace and the Boy Twin (voices) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie Devine and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) *Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Mushi/Numbuh 469,470, Numbuh 10, Katie/Numbuh 628,629 and the Girl Twin (voices) *Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) *Jeff Bennett as Sid Beetles, Principal Sauerbraten and Mr. Fibb (voices) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) *Keone Young as Kani (Numbuh 3 and Mushi's father and Genki's husband) (voice) *Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) *Janice Kawaye as Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 (voices) *Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) *Jason Harris as Numbuh 274 (voice) *Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) *Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Mark Hamil as Stickybeard (voice) *Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) *Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) *Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) *Billy West as Numbuh 13 (voice) *Charlie Schattler as Numbum 20,000 (voice) *Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) *Ogie Banks as Numbuh 453,454 (voice) *Jason Marsden as Numbuh 80 (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Numbuh 864,865 (voice) *Jess Harnell as Chef Pierre (voice) *Chris Edgerly as Numbuh 727,728 (voice) *Phil LaMar as Numbuh 328,329 (voice) New Voice Cast Member Additions *Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) *Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) *Lane Toran as Numbuh 385,695 (voice) *Francesca Smith as Numbuh 758,759 (voice) *Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 463,464 (voice) List of Episodes * Episode 701: Operation: F.U.L.L.-M.O.O.N. (Foolish Ultimate Limit Lights Moon Over Ordinary Night) * Episode 702: Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S. (Rampage On Bots Over TIme Squad) * Episode 703: Operation: S.W.I.T.C.H.E.D. (Switching Wins Interior To Change Hopefully Enemy Defeated) * Episode 704: Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.E.D. (Transforming Radiant Anticipant Navigation System Fortunate Made Enemy Decline) * Episode 705: Operation: T.I.M.E. (Twosome Investigate Many-Years Enthusiasticly) * Episode 706: Operation: G.H.O.S.T.-Z.O.N.E. (Ghost Hamsters Overwhelm Spooky Treehouse Zipping Over New Enemies) * Episode 707: ''Operation: E.D.-B.O.Y.'' (Events Down Bulky Over Yard) * Episode 708: ''Operation: M.A.G.I.C.'' (Magical Acts Get In Cinical) * Episode 709: ''Operation: L.O.V.E.S. & H.A.T.E.S.'' (Loving Operatives Violently Engage Strong & Horrifying Armies To Escape Spanking) * Episode 710: [[Operation: S.K.R.A.M.B.L.E.(Sweet Kuki's Recapturizements Amuse Brutal Little Enemies)|''Operation: S.K.R.A.M.B.L.E.(Sweet Kuki's Recapturizements Amuse Brutal Little Enemies)]] * Episode 711: [[Operation: G.A.M.E.S.H.A.R.K. (Gamers Attack Moon Everywhere Shocking Hits Attacks Rodesale Kanyon)|''Operation: G.A.M.E.S.H.A.R.K. (Gamers Attack Moon Everywhere Shocking Hits Attacks Rodesale Kanyon)]] * Episode 712: ''Operation: C.H.E.F.'' (Cold Hearts Enter Facility)/'Operation: A.U.C.T.I.O.N.S.' (Adults Undermine Citadel To Incinerate Oregon's New Stadium) * Episode 713: ''Operation: P.E.T.R.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.'' (Petrified Entirely Takes Rivalry Immediately Faces Interior Cases Actually Tougher Imposter Overhead Numbskulls)/Operation: U.N.D.E.R.W.A.T.E.R. (Undersea Neutralizes Diamonds Entirely Without Enemy Rising) * Episode 714: ''Operation: D.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.D.'' (Departing Eradication Can Overwhelm Most Members Indicating Short Sacrifices In Order-to Negate Eternal Destruction) * Episode 715: ''Operation: B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L.'' (Bringing All Safe Equipment Before Anybody Loses Lives)/''Operation: V.I.R.U.S.-T.W.O.'' (Viral Intrusion Ruins Users' Systems To Wreck Organization) Category:Codename: Kids Next Door